


Kiss Me Until I Break

by sunnyseaside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inarizaki!Hinata, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, They figure it out though, atsumu a bit more so, disgusting description of food in the end; to avoid skip past the extra, i love them sm, sliiiiight making out, they're both a bit dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseaside/pseuds/sunnyseaside
Summary: The progression of Atsumu and Hinata’s relationship, as told through various perspectives.Alternatively, a 5+1 fic on their dumbassery and obliviousness to their feelings.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Kiss Me Until I Break

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyaaa so this fic is a gift to the icon, the legend, the one and only, ms. gelly ace aka angeline jolie of hqrc 🥳 hi ate gel! this one's for you uwu

****

#  **one.**

Atsumu was not religious. Not by a longshot. I mean, sure he did the traditions and practices of praying to whatever god there is when his grandmother forces him to, but he doesn’t really take it to heart; no, he doesn’t quite believe in superficial beings watching over him. Because first of all, that’s creepy as shit; who watches over people like a stalker and judges them silently for their actions? Second, he doesn’t like the idea of people surrendering their fate to some ‘god.’

So remind him again, why currently, he’s fervently praying to every version of god there is as he helps Shouyo stretch his legs on the floor. He can’t help but flush at the sight of Shouyo’s shorts riding up his thigh and revealing an inch of skin a bit paler than the rest of his body. _No, he’s not staring,_ thank you very much. If anything, he’s trying his gosh darn best to look at anything but Shouyo’s toned legs and thighs which are currently on view for anyone to—

Okay, nope. He’s not gonna spiral in that direction.

God, he feels like a pervert having such thoughts over his underclassman who, by the way, admires and idolizes him despite him running off his mouth more times than he can count and insulting every possible person that rubs him off the wrong way. So, here we have innocent and naive Shouyo-kun, unaware of the inner turmoil his senpai is harboring towards him.

Atsumu is screwed.

And if Atsumu went straight (not; haha, get it?) to the bathroom after Shouyo who, after warming up, stood up immediately, stretched languidly, and beamed a bright smile directed at Atsumu accompanied by a cheery, “Thanks, Atsumu-san!” Well, no one has to know.

****

#  **two.**

#  ****

Osamu should’ve seen this coming.

Honestly, looking back at it now, it was his fault, anyway. It was his fault that he’s had to suffer through the whole movie averting his eyes from his two seatmates who’ve seemed to lost the concept of ‘keeping it in their pants.’ 

Okay, that’s a little unfair. They’re not going at it in the movie theater, it’s just… it almost feels like they are with how close Hinata is to sitting on Osamu’s twin’s lap. They’ve removed the armrest in their middle and have progressively been moving closer together as the movie goes on.

Osamu almost gagged at the sight when the two of them reached for the popcorn in between Hinata’s lap and inevitably had skin contact. He nearly shouted then. _For Kita’s sake didn’t you both already drank from the same straw earlier? You’ve already exchanged tons of germs anyway what’s the harm in getting another set of ‘em?_

He didn’t really roll his eyes much, for he thought those who did look stupid while doing so with how their eyes seem to almost disappear to the back of their head. Besides, there are better ways to express your displeasure; for example, kicking your brother in the shin in hope that he gets your signal (warning) of the impending outcome should he continue this mating dance with _his wing spiker_ (Atsumu’s words, not his).

So he might have felt a little guilty when Hinata jumped slightly from Atsumu’s overreaction to his kick, but honestly, he felt it was karma. See, when the twins arrived at their designated meeting place in front of the cinema earlier, he clearly saw how Hinata’s eager and bright face fell slightly when his gaze landed from Atsumu to him. 

Okay, now he knows this one's on his brother. When Atsumu invited him to watch movies on the weekend with _his Shouyo-kun_ , he had assumed that said Shouyo-kun was aware of his presence. Apparently, from the way Hinata had to put on a strained smile at the sight of both of them, he was not, in fact, informed of this vital piece of information.

Fortunately, Hinata still considers Osamu a close friend so his disappointment was just as quickly gone and replaced with anticipation and excitement. Hinata was visibly vibrating that Atsumu had to clamp a hand down his shoulder and massage it gently to ease his nerves a little. Of course, this action caused both of them to flush to the roots of their hair and avoid looking into each other’s eyes for about a few minutes. _Honestly, these two._

The air was thick with tension after Atsumu’s bold move that they were all unsure of what to do next with that kind of atmosphere lingering in the air. Luckily, Atsumu is shameless and unafraid so he simply cleared his throat, probably willed his impure thoughts to go away, and spoke to Hinata.

“Hey, Shouyo-kun… first one to cry treats the other to dinner?”

_Oh, he’s good._ Osamu thinks as he hears his brother propose a deal (a different kind of proposal than what he would’ve liked, he's sure, but a proposal nonetheless). You see, betting with the person you like when the odds of losing or winning means you get treated to or you treat them to dinner, essentially scores you a date with them, doesn’t it? And he's sure Atsumu knows that by the way his mouth is turned into a victorious smirk and an arm slung across Hinata's shoulders. 

What do you know, the bastard’s got game, after all.

Once they were seated after they paid for their tickets and got their snacks and drinks, it was the most dreadful two hours in Osamu's life. (Excluding The Incident™ back when they were in grade school). Osamu was subjected to two hours of mutual pining, slow burn, friends to lovers kinda fic in the movie theater. 

The very public display of attention mentioned earlier was palpable and was grating Osamu's nerves. He _really_ should've thought more about coming with the two here, he thinks. 

Near the end of the movie wherein the protagonists are about to reconcile and kiss (yes, they watched a romantic drama movie because Hinata is a closeted romantic and Atsumu couldn't say no to his puppy eyes), he wonders why his surroundings had suddenly become peaceful.

He looks to his right and he feels a smile growing on his lips as he drinks in the sight, so he stamps it down with more force than usual. Hinata, for all his boundless energy earlier, had fallen asleep and is adorably leaning on his brother’s shoulder. He is very much enjoying the sight because of Atsumu's obvious discomfort as he's straining his torso just to accommodate Hinata's shorter height while leaning on him.

He was about to open his mouth to remark something crude or tease his brother but was immediately shushed by Atsumu who looks teetering to the edge of desperation when he nods his head to Hinata’s direction; as if saying _he’s sleeping, don’t you dare._ And Osamu, despite his relentless competition with his twin, is not about to ruin his possibly only chance at getting to stare at Hinata’s sleeping face. (This statement proves false many years later). 

He resumes watching the god-forsaken movie out of sheer will and too much time invested alone when he hears a light thump beside him. He looks again to his right only to see his brother passed out on Hinata’s head and their arms wound up all over each other and he thinks: well, maybe his suffering is not entirely in vain.

****

#  **three.**

“Thanks for the hard work! See you guys tomorrow!” As soon as Hinata had said his farewell, he dashed to god-knows-where, dragging Atsumu with him.

“W—wait, Shouyo-kun! Lemme just—” Hinata let go of him for a second and once Atsumu righted himself, they continued their pursuit of running with the both of them yelling ‘last one to get there has bad receives!’ which Kita didn’t get as Hinata _does_ have bad receives.

“Honestly, those kids sometimes give me a headache.” He heard Aran say beside him. Kita only hummed in approval and turned to leave when Aran stopped in his tracks and gripped his forearm tightly.

“Aran-kun?”

“My water bottle!”

“Did you forget it inside the gym?”

“Yes!” Aran groaned and smushed his face with his hands, “Man, and I was supposed to wash it today, too.”

Kita couldn’t bear to see his friend in agony so he offered to get it for him. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna bother you…”

Kita smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure. Besides, I can use it as an excuse to double-check the gym before we leave, anyway.”

“Okay, then. I’ll wait for you here.”

Naturally, the gym is locked up by the team captain, and on special occasions, whoever leaves it last. Sometimes, Kita even double-checks it in fear that he, for some reason, has forgotten to lock the doors. So imagine Kita’s surprise when he trudged back to the gym to retrieve Aran’s forgotten water bottle, only to find the lights lit up and the squeaky sound of shoes echoing the room. 

He pursed his lips in thought and he closed his eyes to count to ten before pushing the door and going inside. Kita stood there, arms crossed and gaze unreadable, as he took in the sight of Hinata and Atsumu still going at it with their newly found quick attack.

The ball in Atsumu’s hand immediately dropped and Hinata squealed and hid behind him as their shoulders tensed in preparation for their captain’s inevitable scolding. 

“Care to explain... “ He gestured to the entirety of the gym and the two “... this?”

Hinata burrowed even further to Atsumu’s back with only his eyes peeking out from his shoulder. Both their eyes are searching each other in an attempt to concoct a reasonable explanation for their actions. This lasted for about thirty seconds until Kita got tired of waiting.

Kita stepped closer to them slowly and started his reprimand. “Isn’t it one of the rules in the club to ask for permission whenever there are extra practices coveted by a player?” 

A step.

“Didn’t I specifically tell you two not to overwork yourselves should we be short of another player in matches because of exhaustion?”

Both of them audibly gulped and exchanged a glance.

Another step.

“And didn’t I also say that there will be serious repercussions once these rules were to be broken?” 

Now, the two are visibly paper-white. They know there is only one possible punishment for the rules they’ve broken. Something that would wreck their hearts and souls; numb their body and freeze their brains.

Another step closer; a deadly blow.

“You both are prohibited to play in the next two practice matches we have. Even the one we have tomorrow.” Their captain's voice is indifferent with a hint of disappointment that they bowed find themselves bowing their heads lower and lower.

Their mouths dropped, agape, and smoke seemed to be coming out their ears. It was expected, they knew that, but it was different still to hear it directly from their captain’s mouth. 

Atsumu was the first to recover and he shielded Hinata with his arm. “Kita-san, look, it was my fault and I convinced Shouyo-kun to practice with me and—”

Hinata gawked at Atsumu and intervened. “What? No! Kita-san, I was the one who dragged Tsumu here and forced him to play with me more. I should be punished not—”

“No way! I begged you to spike my tosses and—”

Their bickering went back and forth as to who should be punished with both of them claiming themselves and proclaiming that the other is innocent. Meanwhile, Kita is momentarily stuck in his mind as he takes in the scene in front of him.

These two—these monsters in volleyball who won’t be satisfied with practice unless their bodies are wailing in agony and their lungs and flesh on fire—are willing to give up practice matches so that the other could still have the opportunity to play. Hinata, who is perpetually greedy with tosses and volleyball that he begs anyone to toss to him even for a moment; and Atsumu whose hunger and thirst for the sport could never be quenched by any sort of compensation. They both are willing to give those chances up for the other. 

“Kita! What’s taking you so long—what?”

Aran jogged to their place but was also stopped when he saw the scene playing out in the middle of the gym. “Kita, what is this?”

Kita massaged his temple and sighed deeply. “I think I’m gonna have a headache.” 

“Wh—how—can you at least explain?” Aran is wildly gesticulating as he points to the two still going at their argument with the topic somehow diverging as to who cares for the other more. Their initial position is now gone and has transformed into their faces being dangerously close to each other. Atsumu is bending down a little to reach Hinata’s height and the latter doing the opposite to reach Atsumu.

_“I share my bento with you everyday!”_

_“Well, I make sure you’re in proper condition before every single game we have!”_

_“I washed your laundry once before!”_

_“I was sick, that doesn’t count!”_

_“It does! And! I make sure to call you every night so we can have a good night’s sleep!”_

_“Well, I like you! There, beat that!”_

A beat.

“Wh—what?” 

Everyone in the gym stood silent and unmoving as the confession slipped from Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu seemed to realize his mistake and started backing away from Hinata. “Umm…” He said intelligently before he ran away into the slowly darkening skies outside.

“Hey, don’t go!” Hinata was quick to recover from the shock and sprinted past Aran and Kita to follow the perpetrator.

Aran has seemed to finally get out of his shell-shocked state and is currently spurting out incoherent phrases from his mouth. He fanned himself briefly to alleviate the heat of the atmosphere. Once the scene has sinked in his system and he has truly calmed down, his face portrayed devastation and defeat. “Oh my god… practice is gonna be hell tomorrow.”

Meanwhile, Kita also needed a moment. He is already mapping out the possible outcomes of their situation. 

Tomorrow is gonna be a stressful day.

****

#  **four.**

#  ****

Aran is stressed. He has found that this is a common occurrence to his life whenever the twins are involved. And god, he loves them, he really does, they’re like his brothers in a way of which he has to take care of them constantly, but they're brothers by choice nonetheless. Only, he wishes they would stop putting themselves in such a debacle with other people.

Case in point, after the altercation between Atsumu and Hinata last night, both have been on edge around each other from the moment they arrive at the school gates to the moment they step on the bus, and especially now that the only available seats are beside each other. It was intentional on the team’s part once they had the silent agreement while waiting for the bus to start that it was in their best interests to attempt to reconcile the two while it’s still early.

This is pretty much the first time that the duo has gone on their day mad at each other since they met on Hinata’s first day at Inarizaki. Usually when they fight—mostly because of Atsumu’s rudeness and Hinata’s stubbornness—they’d resolve their issue within the day since they can’t function well when not on good terms. 

Normally, it would’ve been avoidable to swim in the pair’s tension on the bus since their seats are behind Aran’s and Kita’s anyway. However, as the minutes go by, Aran has found out that hostility between the two also comes with petty physical jabs that also carry to Aran’s seat whenever they (not so) subtly kick each other. 

Sometimes, there are a variety of colorful curses that Atsumu mumbles in which is obviously still uttered loud enough for his seatmate to hear. Hinata, not backing down, retaliates by giving back less colorful and more kidz bop versions of Atsumu's curses, to the latter's amusement. 

That set-up lasted for an hour into their bus ride until there was a suspicious moment of peace that had Aran peeking into the small space in between the seats; only to see them sucking each other's face off.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!" He immediately covered his sight and the two startled at the shout that they let go of each other abruptly. The team all turned their heads to Atsumu and Hinata's direction; both of who are currently cherry red and facing away from each other.

After Aran had calmed down (courtesy to Kita by his side), he chanced a glance again at the two only to see them back to square one and actively avoiding each other. He wanted to scream yet again; not only was his sacrifice in vain, but it seems that he actually made things worse. He looked back in front and ruminated on the situation.

What else is he supposed to do? Nothing, that's what. He was subjected to their dance around each other way before their fight and honestly, he doesn't want anything to do with the two stubborn idiots who won't solve their issues maturely.

He had sacrificed enough of his sanity. No one else had seen what they did since at that point everyone was taking a nap one way or the other. Only Aran, the poor soul, had witnessed the grueling sight and was suffering from the agony of being imparted such knowledge on what was supposed to be an innocent bus ride out of town.

****

#  **five.**

Unfortunately for the team, none of their antics worked to try to reconcile AtsuHina™. Yes, Rintarou coined that term; he's quite proud of himself for that.

Unfortunately for Suna, Aran was not in fact the only person to have witnessed the very lewd and inappropriate act that AtsuHina™ performed inside the bus. He was another poor fool who had opened his eyes at the wrong moment, just in time to see Atsumu descend upon the poor sun child and devour him whole.

Suna still experiences shivers now and then.

When they landed at their destination, Suna had never felt such relief upon seeing the sweaty volleyball players littering around the gymnasium. It seems that he wasn't the only one who shares this sentiment when Hinata came out with blinding energy and a bright smile on his face. 

Kita was quick to stop him, though, and remind him of his predicament in response to his rash behavior last night. Hinata fell back, dejected, and when he met Atsumu's eyes, he scoffed and rolled his eyes and headed straight to the benches. Atsumu scoffed as well, astonished and heartbroken by Hinata's apathy. He headed to the opposite side of the benches and sulked silently there.

Suna only quirked an amused brow at their dramatics. Should he get his phone? This might be a hit online if he edited the footage he'll take right.

He can now imagine the title: "Two Volleyball Idiots Pining for Each Other While Their Team Suffers" Copyright pending.

Halfway through their practice match, while they're on a break, Suna saw in the corner of his eye how the two are watching the players in half part interest, half part annoyance, half part restlessness, and half part anticipation. It's very obvious how they both want to stand on the court so Suna stretched his limbs languidly and sighed contently; loud enough for the idiots to hear and clench their jaws at him. 

But that was only the start of Suna's goading.

He intended to savor the moment of Atsumu and Hinata seething on the benches as they could do nothing but stare as the players rallied the ball relentlessly. Atsumu, especially, looks twice as agitated as he observes their reserve setter flub another serve and do an underhand set when he obviously could've done an overhead one.

Suna sprinkled his teasing throughout the match; it was in the way he would smile after a successful spike when he normally wouldn't have, or when he high-fives their replacement members for Hinata and Atsumu's position when normally, he would've just said nice toss or nice kill.

At the end of the match, the two on the bench were visibly wrecked as the Inarizaki Volleyball Team had snagged the win at the last second. Hinata, in particular, couldn't take it anymore that as soon as all the players had dispersed and were practicing with their own team, he sprinted to the other side of the establishment to their opposing team. 

Even across the room, Hinata's words of encouragement were loud and clear to the rest of them. Words that were reserved only to the best players and to most of Inarizaki were spouted to the undeserving team if you were to ask Atsumu. 

Suna glanced at Atsumu and was pleased to find his irritation level through the roof as he bristled at the sight of Hinata casually touching the other players, and them having the audacity to blush under the attention of the blinding sun.

Suna immediately whipped out his camera when Atsumu stalked off after Hinata, readying himself for the possible explosion of feelings about to spill out the two when they confront each other.

He watched and pointed his camera as Atsumu slings an arm around Hinata's shoulders and smiles with what he probably thinks is good-naturedly but actually looks sinister, especially with his eyes crinkled and closed shut.

Hinata, on the other hand, keeps trying to shrug off Atsumu's heavy arm on his shoulder, to no avail. He eventually gives up and settles on dragging the other outside the gym for whatever reason. 

Later, at lunchtime, Suna finds out the reason when he sees blooming marks on both their necks and with the way they clung to each other like a lifeline, seemingly fused to each other's bodies.

****

#  **plus one.**

As they stepped outside the gym, Atsumu had no chance to breathe in and enjoy the fresh air as Shouyo had already shoved him against the wall. He groaned far more loudly than he should’ve since it didn’t really hurt; actually, now that he replays it in his mind, it was more of a gentle push than a shove.

Still, he’s allowed to be as dramatic as he can be if Shouyo’s going to manhandle him.

“What is your problem?” Shouyo’s normally sunny face is contorted into a frown and his voice rougher than usual. It’s probably not the best time to admit that Atsumu is very turned on right now. A little scared, sure, but still very much turned on. 

“You—you confess to me, run away, and then when I caught up to you you suddenly kiss me and—and then earlier on the bus when—ugh!” Shouyo had Atsumu pinned to the wall with his right arm on the side and his vacant one continuously jabbing his index finger at Atsumu’s chest.

Shouyo’s face scrunched up in anger and frustration as he tried his best to communicate his turmoil. “I just don’t get you and your antics and how you turn hot and then cold the next. Just—what do you want from me, Miya?” His voice broke at the end and Atsumu immediately felt horrible. 

“I’m so sorry, Sunshine, I don’t know what’s happening to me either and I just feel so overwhelmed whenever you’re near me and I wanna kiss and touch you but I can’t—” Atsumu pulled at his hair, a sure sign of his distress since he doesn’t fix it for hours on end only to be messed with.

Shouyo scoffed. “Who said you can’t?”

Atsumu paused in his hair-pulling and looked at Shouyo with his eyes wide open and mouth agape.

Shouyo’s brows furrowed and his lips formed a pout, “I mean, didn’t we do all those already? I don’t see why you’re suddenly all shy about it now.”

“Sunshine… you don’t know what you’re saying.”

At this, Shouyo pouted even more and crossed his arms indignantly, abandoning their place on the wall behind them. “What are you even saying? We’ve made out like twice and you still think I don’t know what I’m saying?” 

Atsumu felt his knees go weak and he switched their positions so he could loom over Shouyo’s smaller stature. “Sunshine, you’re killing me here.”

“Then die.”

“Fuck.”

It was unclear whether who moved first but after Shouyo uttered those words, Atsumu felt his restraint snap, the crudeness of it turning him on; so, yeah, it was probably him. He captured Shouyo’s lips in a searing kiss unlike their first two. Their first kiss under the moonlight was rushed and sloppy and reeked of inexperience. Their second kiss on the bus was hurried and thrilling, in fear of being found out by their teammates. 

This, however, is slow and coaxing; both eager to explore each other's mouth and sweet spots. They started slow, determined to savor the moment, and imprint it on their minds. Both are inexperienced in the art of kissing but their enthusiasm and will to please each other overpower the lack of practice.

Their mouths are uncoordinated but they manage to find their rhythm after the first few movements. Shouyo then tenderly licked at Atsumu's lower lip which caused the latter to let out a guttural groan. Pleased at hearing that, Shouyo ventured more and experimented to coax out more reactions from Tsumu.

Atsumu, not wanting to be outmatched, tested the waters by tentatively poking his tongue at Shouyo's mouth; gently prodding Shouyo's tongue as well. This earned him a breathy moan, to Shouyo's embarrassment.

When they were both out of breath, Atsumu resorted to trailing kisses on Shouyo's face, especially his cheeks. The latter was surprised at how much that turned him on. He mimicked Atsumu's actions and left butterfly kisses on his neck, and then lingering on a spot and sucking. Atsumu inhaled sharply at this and buried his reddened face on Shouyo's neck.

There, he also began to pepper Shouyo's neck with kisses; his arousal flaring by Shouyo’s act of possessiveness. With this trail of thought, he remembered Shouyo's interactions with the players earlier and in retaliation, littered marks generously on places easily visible to other people. Shouyo was responsive throughout the whole ordeal and blessed Atsumu's ears with sighs and moans. He leaned back a bit to marvel at his handiwork with sick satisfaction.

Shouyo is still a heaving mess and his eyes blurry and unfocused; he belatedly realized what Atsumu did and all was too late as the marks were starting to form and bruise all across his neck and collarbone.

"Why, you—" He stopped scolding when he saw that Atsumu was in the same state as him, anyway. Only with fewer marks visible since he's not a vampire eager to suck out all the blood out his body like Atsumu.

In the end, Shouyo only rolled his eyes fondly and locked his arms on Atsumu's nape so he could nuzzle his nose at his cheeks.

"This better means we're together now."

"Sunshine, I'd chase you to the end of the world if that's not what this means."

****

#  **extra: The Incident™**

Osamu had always considered himself the superior twin over Atsumu. It's not even goading or anything, it's just the simple facts in life. He excels in all the things Atsumu could only wish he could like cooking, being handsome, and overall kindness. So it wasn't a shocker when a meek and pretty little girl approached him when he was in the 3rd grade to confess her undying love for him (by undying love he means the girl is willing to share her lunch food with him).

He had the looks and charm to enthrall the people around him and he wasn't about to turn down free food so he agreed to be the girl's boyfriend. (Or whatever was the equivalent of a boyfriend to a grade-schooler).

But, see, despite being nicer than Atsumu, Osamu is still a Miya through and through. So his twin wasn't really surprised when he frantically admitted that he didn't remember the girl's name. 

From then on, Osamu made it his goal to call his _girlfriend_ the endearment, Mochi, since he says it is reminiscent of her fluffy cheeks. The girl ate the reason up when she saw the adorable look on Osamu's face as he explained his reason. 

One day, while they were both lounging on the playground and munching on their ham sandwich, Osamu was focused on his food; taking in the smell of roasted ham and the crunch of the lettuce as he fervently bites into it. He also savors the tangy taste of ketchup and mustard, flooding his tongue with the rich flavors of the sandwich.

He was so preoccupied in his musings that he actually forgot he had company. Mochi caught his attention when she started poking his cheeks so he'd look her way. Unfortunately for her, Osamu when eating is a different kind of creature altogether; she figures this out after the tenth poke and Osamu still hadn't looked.

She decided to change tactics and resorted to grabbing both his cheeks to force him to face her. This earned her a frown and a flaring of the nose, to which her bratty self decidedly ignored.

On the other hand, Osamu was not having it. He tries to break away from the girl's grip but she was persistent. When he was trying to squirrel out of her hold, she suddenly had the brightest idea to tickle him so they'd maybe have a laugh.

Unfortunately for her (1), Osamu is an incredibly ticklish person; a caress on the side of his belly would result in hysterical laughter, kicks, and screams. Which was exactly what happened. 

Now, that wouldn't be such a problem if Osamu's hands and mouth were unoccupied. Unfortunately for her (2), Osamu was eating delightfully, and thus his mouth was full of the half-chewed ham sandwich in which he immediately spat out after his sides were tickled mercilessly. 

It was bloody.

Mochi’s pristine uniform was caked up with the chewed and spit-covered sandwich of Osamu. Her face, though, received the worst of all. Especially her mouth which was open during The Incident™ and some of the tiny chewed-up pieces flew right into the hole, waiting for their second coming of Christ. Her hair which was gorgeously put down and put in place by a beautiful headband, also had pieces of Osamu’s uneaten sandwich.

The shrill scream that escaped her little body managed to knock the socks off everyone and make them cover their ears; her voice probably high enough break glass if she could try. _Sing for me, Christine._ (Only her voice is not as melodic as Daaé's and definitely not as angelic; no, it was more similar to a chipmunk that was clipped by the balls with a nail clipper).

The Incident™ was graciously dubbed by their whole batch as the “Most Brutal Spit Take in the History of Mankind." Since that fateful day, Osamu was hailed, "Absolutely Not the Better Twin; for Reference Please See Video Record '' by none other than Miya Atsumu. The kids all heckled Osamu for the good remaining of their years in primary school and up to now, when he encounters some of his former classmates, he still has the tendency to duck and hide until the coast is cleared.

And ever since then, no one heard from poor, innocent Mochi again.

**Author's Note:**

> while I appreciate criticisms, umm please be kind about it huhu or else I will cry :") hahahsd /hj
> 
> ate gellll i hoped you like this and to whoever read this, thank you for taking the time to do so. lovelots!
> 
> also, the title is like that since kisses were like the catalyst in their relationship. idk I just felt the need to say it and justify myself sksksk that's all. paalam!


End file.
